


Timefell

by LeGretAlex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGretAlex/pseuds/LeGretAlex
Summary: You could say this is an Underfell copy, but with a (not so) special gift brought upon the monsters.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Don't confuse this with Timetale, I have no inspiration from it.
> 
> And yes, Frisk is female here.
> 
> And I just realized it's 8 p.m.
> 
> I really need to get some sleep...

"This is my only chance!" said Frisk to herself... and Flowey, "Come on Flowey! Don't you want to get out of here?", "Look Frisk, I'd rather stay here than fight with Toriel!", "Look, I know Toriel may kill us, but still! We have to try!" "...ughh, ok, but it's not my fault if you die!"

Frisk starts running with flowey in her hands, running past that rude rock, Napstablook, who is still saying "Z" outloud, past the spider bake sale, and finally, past... Toriel?!

"W-Wha?, Toriel?!, how did she-?", "I told you she would know if we tried to lea-, FRISK! FIREBALL! BEHIND YOU!"

Frisk managed to barely dodge it, but the fireball almost hit a vital organ, leaving an injury.

But then...

Frisk felt a sharp pain run down her spine, which, of course, was caused by a Toriel's Fireball, "Come on! Just a few more meters!" said Frisk while running to the door leading out of the Ruins. "Don't you dare leave!" said Toriel, but those words passed through Frisk's mind so fast Frisk didn't even have time to analyze them.

Finally out of the Ruins, Frisk noticed something.

"Look, Flowey!, a save star!"

Frisk started walking towards it, looking back every few seconds to see if Toriel started to chase them, but then...

"F-Frisk?" "Yes Flowey?" "Y-Your... your hp, it's dropping down", after hearing what Flowey said, Frisk could only hope that it was just a bad joke, but it wasn't, Frisk was down to 7 hp, dropping down about every four seconds...

"W-What is causing that, Frisk?" "I-I-I... I don't know!", but then she remembered, "Toriel's fireball!, she uses magic doesn't she?".

Without realizing it, Frisk lost 3 hp while talking with Flowey, "Crap!, I need to get to the save star!".

But Frisk's hp was dropping fast.

4 hp...

3 hp...

2 hp...

And finally, 1 hp...

Frisk tried to save, but her hp was quickly dropping to decimals

And with the last milliseconds of life she had left Frisk managed to save, but her hp was too low to replenish, so her save was followed by a crispy, fiery death.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Frisk instantly sat upright after being brought back once again to this hell.  
"W-Where am I?" said Frisk, "In an inn" "Oh, wait, huh?, who're you?" "I'm the owner of this inn, now, get out, we don't accept humans here, we only accepted you because you had this... what's your name again?" "Flowey" "Yeah, Flowey, we only accepted you because you had this ugly monster named "Flowey" with you" "Ugly?!".

"Hey, Flowey?" "Yeah?" "Why does everyone here despise humans?" "I... don't actually know, I think monsters were always like this...".


	2. Killing Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus... that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get that title reference? You there! Do you get it? No? Ok, I'll leave.

While in Snowdin, Frisk and her partner, Flowey, spotted a skeleton returing from... well, they didn't know.

After noticing Frisk and Flowey were staring at him, the skeleton started walking towards them, making him easier to see.

He had a golden tooth, black jacket, and a grin, an evil grin.

"*heya, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton", he held his hand up for Frisk to hold his hand, his hand was positioned in a weird way, like he was hiding something.

But Frisk thought nothing of it, that is, until she realized she was electrocuted, before she died, she caught a glance of what electrocuted her, Sans was holding a filament, with a switch on his other hand.

That was all Frisk could see before she died.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Frisk woke up at the inn, she immediately rushed to were she first saw Sans with Flowey, because of how fast she was this time, Sans hadn't arrived yet.

Frisk hid behind a house until Sans arrived.

But when he did, Frisk saw that when he stepped about 10 meters away from Frisk, Sans made an unusual expression, like he was being bothered by something.

A few minutes later, someone else arrived, they were a little too far away for Frisk to see, but judging from how they talked, they were probably a "he".

While they talked, something caught Frisk's attention, Sans whispered something to the other guy, "WHAT?! A HUMAN?! HERE?!" "*shhhh, not so loud" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NOT SO LOUD"?!, YOU LET A HUMAN PASS!, UUUGGHH, YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING! IF YOU CAN'T WORK BECOME A FUCKING TRASH CAN FOR ALL I CARE!"

So that guy is Sans' brother.

Sans then pointed at... Frisk?!

"How did he know?!" "Flowey, we need to get out of here!".

Then Sans' brother came running, after he got closer Frisk could see he was a skeleton too.

The skeleton looked at Frisk, he gasped after realizing Frisk was a human, "Human, die" "*papyrus, wait! *we could get information from them!".

But it was too late.

"Papyrus" had already cut trough Frisk's hearth, killing her once again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Frisk woke up at the inn once again she took Flowey and ran to the entrance of the inn, hoping the skeletons wouldn't see her, or "sense" her, like Sans did.

The only problem with hiding there is that the innkeeper would get mad with them.

"Wait a second, Flowey, can you shape yourself like a cactus or something?" "Cactus?" "Yeah, you know, we saw one in the Ruins" "For?" "Just do it" "...ok?"

To Frisk's surprise, Flowey could actually look like a Cactus using his roots.

"...Flowey, are you a Transformer?" "A what?"

Frisk hid behind Flowey, who was a Cactus, or at least looked like one.

The innkeeper came just as Frisk finished hiding, "Did we always have a Cactus here? Guess so".

A few minutes later Papyrus and Sans came, and started talking, again.

They were mostly talking about the "Royal Guard", but Frisk and Flowey didn't know what that meant, but sometimes, Papyrus would talk about humans, but when he did Sans would try to change the subject, like if he was being bothered everytime Papyrus said something related to humans.

After a while, the skeleton brothers finally stopped talking, when they left and Frisk could not see them anymore, Frisk told Flowey to return to his flower form.

Frisk started walking with flowey as quietly as she could hoping that neither Papyrus or Sans would hear her.

About two hours later, Frisk and Flowey finally managed to get to Waterfall without dying.


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the man who speaks in hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get some sleep, I'm writing this at 9:30 pm.

After reaching Waterfall, what followed was death, followed by more death, followed by even more death, most of them were caused by Frisk's encounters with Undyne.

"Why do you have to do this?!", is what Frisk kept saying, but Undyne didn't even stop to try to understand what Frisk was saying.

"DIE ALREADY!", were the only words coming out from Undyne's mouth.

It took Frisk more than forty tries to finally get past her, only to be thrown to the abyss below the bridge she was standing on...

Then, a "memory" came by trough Frisk's mind, a memory that made her wake up, "What was that?" "Oh, Frisk, you woke up!", afterwards, Frisk explained the memory to flowey, to which he replied with a simple, "Oh, right, 'him'" "'Him'?", Flowey stopped, "I don't want to talk about 'him'", Frisk understood, and didn't ask again.

"So... Flowey, where are we?" "I think this is the garbage dump I heard about"

It did seem like a garbage dump, there was trash in every direction, exept for a dummy, just a normal dummy... or so Frisk thought.

"Hey! Why did you just pass by me?! Are you scared?! SCARED THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frisk could tell he was insane, the dummy started throwing everything that was found in the garbage dump, eventually running out of things to throw.

"I... I'm out of things to throw... fuck... DOESN'T MATTER! I'LL GO GET SOME KNIVES! STAY THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Of course, when she saw the dummy leave, she ran, she ran like there was no tomorrow, but it didn't matter...

The monsters outside of the garbage dump were too much for her.

After they fought, they left her there.

Leaving her to die.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This time, she decided to hide in the garbage dump, hoping the dummy wouldn't come back in atleast an hour.

"Frisk, are you sure this is going to work?" "If we don't hide... we'll get killed, Flowey"

But it didn't matter, just like last time, the monsters could 'feel' them.

Even though they couldn't see her, she heard "Ohh, is there a human nearby ;)"

Frisk peeked to see who it was.

The last thing she saw before she died was a face saying "Don't be scared sweetie, Aaron's here ;)"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few tries were all fails.

Fails ending up in death.

After a while, Frisk got tired, she decided to try fight them head on.

With Flowey's help, they managed to get out of the fight and get past them.

"Hey! Don't run from us! ;)" "Yeah! What he said!".

The monsters then started to chase them.

While running, they felt something...

When they looked back, all the monsters chasing them didn't move, like time stopped.

Even though everything stopped, Frisk was still able to move.

"Flowey? Flowey?! Are you ok?!"

But he didn't say anything.

Frisk spotted a door, a grey door, with no color, it seemed really out of place.

When she stepped in, she saw a figure, a grey figure, she could tell it was wearing a tuxedo, or atleast it looked like a tuxedo, but getting closer, Frisk could tell it wasn't a tuxedo, instead a black coat, or something similar.

When she got closer, Flowey regained consciousness.

"F-Frisk... w-where are we?" "I... I don't know"

"Wait, who is he?" " I don't know, I'm going to try to talk to him"

Frisk got closer.

"Uuh... hi, my name is Fri-" but before Frisk could finish, he disappeared, along with Frisk and Flowey.


	4. Time Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's finally time I come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... a long break, I'm sorry about that...

"Is Frisk... ok...?"  
"She should be waking up soon, don't worry."

Frisk started to wake up...

"F... Flowey?" "I'm here Frisk" "Whe..."

Frisk noticed I was there, in her mind, I probably just looked like a man wearing a black coat.

"W-Who is he!?" "Calm down Frisk, I will explain" "How do you know my name?!"

Frisk started to freak out, but honestly, if she didn't, I would have probably start to get scared.

"Just let me explain..."

"...ok"

Ah, thank god... "My name is Gaster, or 'The Man Who Speaks In Hands'"

"I have never heard such a stupid name... 'The Man Who Speaks In Hands', no-one knows that name, idiot." "Flowey!" "You were the one that didn't even want to hear him out." "That... I... *sigh*.", they may have never heard that name before, but I'm sure you have heard or at least read it... what did you expect? I can see timelines, you can't be serious if you tell me you weren't expecting that.

"Well, I didn't think humans would be able to enter, other than monsters, you shouldn't had been able to come here." "''Other than monsters'? You mean... monsters come here?" "Well, kind of, we have an alliance, but they don't see me, we talk by notes specially made to travel through time itself. Well, 'he' is an exeption..."

Silence filled the room.

"'He'?"

That was expected, humans aren't very smart with, in their words, 'time space shenanigans'. Or they just don't remember 'him'.

"*so... you got here huh."

Frisk got terrified in an instant, but I can't blame her, Sans did kill her after all, twice, if you count leading Papyrus to where she was hiding.

"S... SANS?!"

"*sigh* ...I told you, didn't I? His powers... they're too strong, even I couldn't stop him from entering, he enters anytime he wants, mostly to see how other versions of himself are doing..." kind of ironic now that I think about it.

"*sooo... how, exactly, did they get here, Dr. G?"

"'Dr. G'?" "Ah, yes, Sans abbreviates my name like that" "Oh" "Well, Sans, I let them in"

Sans stood there, confused, until he finally spoke, "*G... why.. why did you...?" "Sans, we have talked about this, give me at least 1 chance to do my experime..."

Ah, dammit, Frisk will get scared, won't she?

"Experiment? Where you going to say experiment? Um... w-what experiment...?"

I knew it... what do I say, what do I say... "I... no.. thats not..." ...dammit Sans, why did you have to come at exactly this moment...

"*Dr. G... i won't let you kill them!

What? Sans, you little... why did you lie?!

"He... wants to kill us...?" "Frisk, we have to get out of here!"

"Wait! No! Don't go out of this laboratory! The only thing outside is the void!"

"Huh? Void? AAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhh...- the screams didn't stop... they fell... into the void...

"*huh, too bad they're pretty stupid... Dr. G, we can't have kids running around time and space... i don't have a brain, literally, but even i, can understand that that is a pretty stupid idea."

Sans... he's right... but, if we can get even a single thing from humans in other universes, it is worth a shot...

*sigh* I guess I have to keep waiting for them... but, I wonder if they can survive out there...


End file.
